Le Morte d'Akuma
by Psychichexo
Summary: Lady Jessica Bromley is a demon. A demon thief. She steals souls that have been contracted to other demons for herself. She has never contracted for herself. Except, this one.  Sequel to Demon Thief


AN: This story is based on a roleplay, therefore, I have not written anything that Sebastian, Ciel or Lady Chloe has said. A recent review has told me that Sebastian wouldn't do what he did, but if he didn't it would have caused me to not have so much writing to do, so I am grateful to both ~VictoriaChen and ~PrincesaNamine from deviantART who played the part of Ciel and Sebastian in both Demon Thief and Le Morte d'Akuma and also my friend and fellow deviant, Chloe (~Moe-Moe-Kyun-Kaito).

Read this on deviantART:  
>Demon Thief: .comgallery/35460189#/d4o6scs  
>Le Morte d'Akuma: .comart/Le-Morte-d-Akuma-Complete-Version-Demon-Thief-2-283610174

* * *

><p>With my new form now ready to be used, I considered a different approach to gain the Earl's soul. The soul I had gained only a mere taste, the soul I wanted for myself.<p>

I stood outside the Phantomhive mansion. I could sense the child, but I could not sense his demon butler. Maybe this was the chance I would get to steal the child's soul? Regardless of the risk, I entered the mansion.

"Hello again, my lord." My eyes glowed pink as my senses noticed the soul. I still could not sense the butler.

"What are you doing here?"

I smiled at him, evilly. "I think you know why."

"Sebastian!" He called.

I waited but I still could not sense the demon. I took the chance and kissed him, tasting his soul once more. Taking more of his soul, I smiled at him, sensing that I almost had it all.

"And all this without Sebastian here...This does not look good for me."

"My lord…" I finished the soul. I had it all. His butler hadn't stopped even me.

Ciel sighed. "I suppose Sebastian will not be very pleased. I will have to have him get it back for me."

"We'll see…"

Sebastian appeared. "Forgive me, for not being here." He glared at me. "Ah, you again. Did I not warn you about doing this?"

"I took the opportunity while you were absent. What are you going to do now? He has no soul left."

He tilted his head, looking at me. "Well, it seems I'll just have to beat it out of you. Unless you're willing to give it back?"

"You think I'd give it back? I've waited so long to get it."

"And why?" Ciel questioned me.

"Because it is so…delicious. Also, I have a habit of taking souls that belong to other demons. I've

never contracted with anyone."

"Hmmm, very well then. You leave me no choice. I'll just have to take it from you." Sebastian ran towards me and kicked me and I flew towards a wall, smashing straight through the middle of it.

"Please forgive me, my lord, I will repair it once I have dealt with the girl."

I landed on the ground and shook myself off. "Is that it?"

Ciel crossed his arms. "Just be done with it."

Sebastian gave me a grin, showing his true demon side within it. "If only." He ran behind me and pulled my arms. "Let's have a repeat of what happened last we saw each other, shall we?" He pushed his foot against my back, still holding on to my arms , pushing my back away from my arms. My back snapped and popped causing pain I was all too familiar with. "Such lovely noise it is, isn't it?"

He stepped backwards, watching me closely. I knew he was just watching me to make sure I wasn't going to do anything else. "Now will you give back my masters soul?"

I grinned at him. "No. Nothing you can do will make me give it back. It's the best one I've stolen."

Ciel's body could no longer stay conscious without his soul. He began swaying and then collapsed.

Sebastian sighed. "I guess I have no choice now." He kicked my feet and I fell to the floor. He pinned me there using his strength around my neck and held a knife to my heart. "Now don't move. I'd hate to make a mess while I do this." He stabbed me, piercing my heart. "Now don't play dead, you are a demon after all. This shouldn't kill." He slashed at my chest.

"I told you Sebastian, nothing you do will make me give it back."

"Hmmm, I can't kill you since I need you to give back his soul." He stepped on my knees, shattering them. "But perhaps your cousin would be so kind as to help me. What do you think?"

"She has nothing to do with this."

"You're correct, but that won't stop me from going to her. And who know perhaps something might happen to her." He turned and picked Ciel up. He sighed. "The master seems to have a knack for getting in trouble."

I couldn't let my cousin get hurt. I cared about her…Didn't I? She was a Shinigami. I was a demon, but she was my cousin. Family. We made a contract, with me promising to protect her. "I've contracted with her now."

My contract mark appeared on her left eye. I'd never seen it before. It was beautiful, and mine.

"Sebas-chan...help...i didn't want to contract with her..." I never gave her the choice. That's where I went wrong.

"Really? Then you must know the rules. A demon cannot take the soul of another demons prey, otherwise said demon must pay the price." He gave me a devilish grin. "You know the price, correct?"

"I have been stealing souls for hundreds of years and never heard of a price..."

"You haven't? Heh, well that would explain why you've been around for such a long time." He gave me a crooked smile. "The price for stealing another demons prey, is their life."

"We'll see." I ran, afraid for my own life. Sebastian was much faster than me. He soon caught up.

"Heh, running won't save you from me. You see, I can simply out run you easily." He grabbed my arm and threw me back to where we had started. I ran the other way.

"Are you sure? I have out ran many demons in my time...I think I now know why..." He ran towards me, punching me into the wall that I was approaching.

"Yes. I will have to admit that you're lucky to be alive this far."

I hit the wall and glared at him. "If you kill me you won't get his soul back…"

"No, but," He jumped away from me, grabbing my cousin. "I can always kill her. Now what do you think?" He held a knife to her throat. "I'm sure we can come to an agreement, correct?"

The contract mark on my hand glowed, taking my attention. I looked at it. "* I want to help her...but at the same time I don't..."

"I'm scared but at least I'm close to sebby-darling when i die..." She snuggled into his chest but he didn't react.

"So what will it be? Even if your master orders you to kill me, I will still be able to kill you." He smiled coldly at the two of us.

I felt power come over me and then fade. The contract was void. "How much do you really think I care about her?" The mark vanished from my hand.

My cousin fainted into Sebastian's arms. Again, he didn't react. I kissed her, tasting her soul. "Very well then." My meal was interrupted by a knife, in Sebastian's hand.

"There are other ways to get back my masters soul." He sunk the knife deeper into me. "Granted it will take a while, but in the end his soul will become mine." He pushed me away from my meal, my cousin.

I screamed. Ciel's soul was escaping from me. "H-how?"

He smiled coldly. "That is a secret I will be keeping to myself." He waited, eventually his master's soul had escaped completely.

"Now, will you be leaving? If not I will have to rip off all your limbs until there is nothing but you head. Which will it be, my lady?" He titled his head, smiling. "Oh and do remember you have you cousin to worry about as well, unless you no longer care for her. Which in that case I will have to erase her."

"What about the price? I am supposed to die for stealing Ciel's soul. And surely you know I will just continue stealing souls...even if it is not your masters..."

"Hmmm... You do have a point." He set my cousin on the ground. "I guess I have no choice but to kill you then. And I was so hoping you'd just leave, I don't want to spend my time scrubbing your blood off the floor." He stabbed my arm into the ground. "You should have just stayed quiet and left."

I struggled. "You could let me off, if you don't want to kill me..."

"I could, but since you just had to mention it, I couldn't let you live." He pulled out another knife from his coat. "Now where should I stick this one? In your other arm?" He stroked my arm with the knife. "Or maybe your legs?" He did the same to my legs. "What do you think?"

Ciel stumbled in, clutching his broken arm. "Sebastian…That's enough…"

"M-my lord?" I stuttered. "You do not have to save me, my lord..."

"Who said I was? This has gone on far too long, and it's time this game is ended." He turned to

Sebastian. "Stop playing with her and finish it."

I sat up quickly, pulling my arm from my body and ran.

"Yes, my lord." His eyes glowed pink. He ran towards me, stopping me in my tracks. "Now, you can't simply leave. The game has just begun!" He grabbed my neck and lifted it. "Now shall we do this quick and painless, or slow and painful?" I tried to pry his hands from my neck but I wasn't strong enough. He was older than me, stronger. He tightened his grip, slowly crushing my wind pipe. "Master, what do you think?"

"Just don't make too much of a mess. I will have the "cleaners" come tomorrow." He frowned, leaning against the wall.

"Very well. It seems I'll be having a bit of fun with you." He crushed my windpipe completely and dropped me to the ground, unable to breathe. "Now do you regret involving yourself further?"

I couldn't breathe. Or move. Or react in anyway. I lay still, hoping that he wouldn't do anything more. I felt Ciel prod me with his boot. "Hm. I thought demons were stronger than this. Sebastian, make sure she is not just playing dead." I wasn't, but, I wasn't truly dead either.

I tried to speak, to protest. No words came out. Ciel's presence left my demon senses.

I heard Sebastian's voice. "Yes, My Lord." He had gone, which meant Sebastian was going to do something a child should not see.

"Now then." He was addressing me, yet I could not reply. "Hmm, and I thought I wasn't going to have fun today." I sensed his cold smile over my closed eyes. "I guess I'll have to dismember you."

He grabbed my remaining arm and pulled it off, shooting blood across the floor. Blood continued to flow from me.

"Hmm, if only you were alive. This would have been much more fun." He snapped my legs. I wanted to scream as my bones came through my flesh. "It seems you are dead seeing as you haven't screamed out in pain yet. Hmmm, I wonder if I should finish you off." He paused. "Well... seeing as

I've already made quite a bit of a mess, It's already late and I must go prepare the masters supper... It seems if I'll have to do this quick."

He grabbed my head and began twisting it, causing my neck to crack and the smaller bones to snap. "Now's the messy part." He held my body, my current form, to the ground and twisted my head even more, eventually pulling it off. Even more blood flooded from my body. "There." He dropped my head. "Now I must go prepare supper. I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did."

There was silence. I felt Sebastian's presence leave and then return and leave along with my cousin's presence.

"Now, I wasn't ordered to dispose of you nor was I ordered to show you hospitality... But it seems I don't have a choice." She was safe. He had no reason to harm her now.

_A week later_

I stirred, gently opening my eyes. I looked at my arms. They were attached. My legs were fine. I turned my head. It was attached. Then I realised.

I was a demon. I could create a new form. He may have killed me, but my demon form lives on.

I thought I'd died. For what I'd done I should have.

Could I stop here? Could I leave the thief of me behind?

A thought flashed in my mind. I remembered. Sebastian. He was the demon who was kind to me. Taught me how to take a soul. But he wasn't called Sebastian then. He'd had a dozen names since I'd known him.

I took myself to the Phantomhive manor. I sensed Sebastian and entered. I caught his attention. "I am sorry for the inconvenience I caused you and your master..." I bowed stiffly.

"You again... Hmmm... Seems I didn't kill you as well as I thought I did. And your apology is far too late to fix anything now." He glared at me.

"Cyr...You don' remember me...do you?"

"I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about. And who is this "Cyr"?" He didn't remember. Well, it had been at least several hundred years since we'd known each other. We'd both had several different forms since then.

"You don't remember your own name? Your...first name..."

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis. That is the name given to me by my master. But I may have been known by that name in my past... Is this all you came here to do? If so then leave this instant."

I avoided his eyes. I didn't tell him things I desperately wanted to tell him. He'd changed too much.

He wasn't my Cyr anymore.

"I guess you don't...Is the young master well?" I enquired.

"My master is doing well... why do you ask? And did I not say to leave? My master won't be very pleased to find out you are here again."

"You said to leave if that's all I was here to do...it wasn't...I wanted to apologise, wish your master good health and then leave you with the information that you had killed me..." I paused. "I just made a new form...and decided to start over. Goodbye, Cyr." A tear rolled down my face. I ignored it. "I can't dwell on what used to be..."

"Hmm, very well. But for a demon to cry? Especially one that I taught? I'm ashamed to have mentored you." He glared at me. "And it is best to not dwell on the past. Now leave."

I walked out the door, closing it behind me.

It's only when I walked away, I realised. I never told him he taught me.

5


End file.
